


The Kill

by Blinded_Kit



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna kill some robot hookers?" they didn't know that they would become so close because of that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kill

Own Nothing.

One-shot  
.......................................  
"Wanna kill some robot hookers?" Kenzi asked as she sat on the couch, Vex barely moving his legs in time.

"What do you think, human?" He asked her annoyingly.

"I think you're scared that I'm going to make you my bitch." Kenzi smirked, as she started up the game.

"I could make you walk off a ten story building without a second thought." He stated as he took the controller from her hand.

She smirked as she entered the two player mode. "Loser has to buy the pizza and next round of booze."

He smirked. "You're on."  
.................................................................  
She made her way through the club; she could still feel his eyes on her as she pushed through the crowd trying to get away. A guy from another human bar had followed her to Vex's club and he was starting to creep her out. She looked around, trying to find someone who could help her. There were too many Dark Fae around who steered clear of her. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to see him fifteen feet away, staring at her with a smirk. "Shit balls." She whispered.

"Now what seems to be the problem love?" Vex asked.

She turned to stare at him, a smile on her face. "I'm being stalked. Tall guy in the suit has been following me for the last two hours. Help me?"

Vex stared over her shoulder to see the man she was talking about slowly make his way to them. Vex smirked when looked back at her. "What will you give me in return?"

"I will owe you one. Anything except talking Bo into going Dark Fae. Anything but that." She pleaded. "Please Vex, something is seriously wrong with that guy."

Vex's smirk grew larger as he turned to the man and lifted his hand, making the man against his will stop, turn and walk to the entrance of the club. "There, all done."

Kenzi's eyes followed the man before turning back to Vex. "Thank you!" she hugged him around his neck tightly before pulling away to kiss him on the lips. She let her lips stay there for a brief second, before pulling away completely. Looking away from Vex, she blushed. "I owe you one Vex."

He stared down at the small human, his smirk defaulted. "I'll be sure to collect." He stated as she moved back through the crowds to dance. His eyes watching her, before he glared at the other Fae in the club. "Bloody human."  
........................................................................................  
"I swear you are getting more and more disturbing just to creep me out." Kenzi stated as she unbuckled the bands around his wrists. "Why am I always the one to unhinge you?" She asked him.

"Because the big bad love machine gets to kill the baddies." He stated as she knelt to unhinge his ankles.

She finished one foot before moving over to another, standing up after that and groaned. "Vex do you really need to have a hard on now? Don't you think it's a little inappropriate?" She tilted her head.

"Well give it a few more minutes with you and it won't be so hard then." He winked at her as he grabbed his robe and slipped it on as Bo finished with the Fae that had tried to kill Vex earlier.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, you wouldn't have so many people coming to kill you." Kenzi stated.

"Kenzi." Bo stated with a warning tone.

"What?" Kenzi asked with feign innocence as she glanced around the room. "He's Dark Fae, so technically he is an ass- OMG you got Robot Hookers 3?" She ran over to his big screen T.V and stared in shocked at the video game. "Can I play?" She looked up at Vex pleadingly.

"You just called me an arsehole" Vex started before Kenzi cut him off.

"Sit your leather clad ass down and rematch me." She smirked at him. "Or are you afraid that I'll make you my bitch a second time." She arched an eyebrow at him as he just glared at her. Bo stood in between them confuse and suddenly scared for Kenzi.

Vex stormed over to the couch and took the first person controller off the coffee table. "You're on." He sat down, and Kenzi next to him as Bo stared at them. "Just show yourself out love." He hollowed back to her.

"I'll be home late Bo!" Kenzi shouted as Vex started up the game and set it to two player mode. "You're going down."  
......................................................................................  
"I'm calling in that favor Love." He stated over the phone.

Kenzi groaned and the time on her phone. "It's five in the morning Vex."

"I bloody know what time it is." He spat back at her. "I need you to help get rid of someone."

"At five in the morning? Was this one of your leather clad bootie calls?" She asked him as she got out of bed. She changed into jeans and blindly searched for a clean shirt as she talked to him.

"Yes now bring a sword." He told her before hanging up. She glared at the phone as she switched shirts, put deodorant on and quickly brushed her teeth. She zipped up her boots and left a note for Bo as she grabbed the keys and took off in the car. She made it to Vex's house in thirty minutes after stopping for coffee and a donut. She grabbed a sword from the trunk of the car and barged into the house to see Vex standing in his leather shorts and a blonde woman tied up in a rope. "What the bloody hell took you so long?" He asked her.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked him, as she turned to see the blonde woman struggling against the ropes. "What do you want me to do about her?"

"Would you kill her for me?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened. "What? No!"

"I made your stalker walk into heavy traffic and kill himself." He stated.

"I told you not to tell me." She groaned. "Can't I just call her a cab and you order her never to come back?"

He glared at her. "That has no flare to it."

She pointed her sword at him. "Flare doesn't happen until after ten a.m."

"Just get her out of here." He ordered. Kenzi rolled her eyes call a cab company, giving the address before hanging up. After ten minutes, the cab arrived and Kenzi untied the woman and led her outside.

Kenzi came back inside and glared at Vex. "I like pancakes for breakfast."

"And you expect me to make them for you love? For getting rid of a shag?" He questioned her. "I got rid of a stalker. We're even."

"You did get rid of him. And I got rid of your bootie call. But I paid for cab fare. So you owe me breakfast." She stood in front of him, arms crossed. "That's flare for you!"

"I could easily make you kill yourself with your sword."

"You would've done it already, just like you could've made your bootie call leave."

"If you think I kept you alive because of your precious Bo, you are mistaken."

She smirked. "No, you kept me alive because you like me. You could've killed me when I kissed you at the club."

"And cause a whole scene?" He asked her, stepping closer. "Don't think that because I spared your life before that I will do it again?"

She covered her mouth as she yawned. "Bedroom?" She asked as she stepped back and walked out of the room towards his bedroom.

He stared after her, letting out a small sigh before going after her. "We're not sharing a bed."  
..........................................................................  
"Have you had sex yet?" Bo asked Kenzi over breakfast. "I mean with Vex?"

Kenzi choked over her sugary cereal and glared at Bo. "What?"

"You and Vex? You're together a lot and I can feel the sexual chi flowing off the both of you." Bo stated matter of fact.

"Nothing is happening between us, we've only kissed." Kenzi replied around another spoonful.

"You've kissed!" Bo shouted.

Kenzi stared at her friend. "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, I thought you were going to deny it but you actually kissed him." Bo said smiling. "Anything else I should know about?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "When I went over to help him out, we slept in bed together. Just sleeping." She saw Bo's face. "It was six in the morning and unlike you, I cannot get it up that early."

"Well, have you thought about going further?" Bo asked, almost giggly.

Kenzi smirked. "Seriously? It's Vex."  
......................................................................  
Kenzi walked up to his door and knocked on it. She waited out on the door step as Vex answered the door. He stared at her. "Did we have another rematch planned?" He asked her.

"Wanna have sex?" She asked him. "If you're not busy or anything."

His eyes widened only a fraction. "No, I'm not busy at all." He opened the door more to let her walked through. "What brought this on?" he asked her.

She turned around and crushed her lips to his, her hands on either side of his face. She pulled away when he didn't respond to see him staring down at her. "Problem?" She asked him.

"No problem Love." He let the door close behind him. "I was just thinking it was a coincidence that you showed up right as I was about to start Robot Hookers 4."

Her eyes widened. "Robot Hookers 4?" Her voice squeaked.

"Later love." He kissed her to silence her.


End file.
